


Valentine’s Day

by shizizangyi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizizangyi/pseuds/shizizangyi
Summary: 2019的情人节活动，藤丸罗曼向
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka





	Valentine’s Day

-2月13日-

偷摸在厨房里做巧克力的几个小时里，阿比盖尔一直忍不住瞥着角落里的冰箱。  
时间已是深夜，餐厅里漆黑一片，只有厨房亮着灯光。情人节临近的这个时候，想要得到厨房的使用权可没那么容易。几位女性从者在2月刚刚开始时就霸占了厨房，吵吵嚷嚷，似乎打定主意要让Master吃巧克力吃到吐为止。阿比盖尔向穿着围裙的猫小姐学会了怎么做巧克力，并制做了大批巧克力作为练习。虽然有些人似乎并不把这个节日放在心上，但阿比盖尔每次想独自在厨房做一个特别的巧克力时，都会看到有人慌慌张张地藏起什么或猛地盖上锅子。大家心照不宣，轮流在晚饭过后单独使用厨房，今天晚上阿比盖尔路过这里时终于发现空无一人。  
她还是第一次知道在御主的国家，情人节的礼物有“本命巧克力”和“义理巧克力”之分，之前成功的试作品就分给大家，她想做一个特殊的巧克力作为送给Master的“本命巧克力”。  
这个巧克力做成什么样子呢？果然还是钥匙的形状吧。点缀上果仁，再洒上银粉和糖粉，让它看起来就像真的钥匙那样闪闪发亮。设想总是比动手容易，阿比盖尔研究了一阵形状，然后到冰箱里找黄油；在角落那个半空的冰箱下层的最里面，有一个盖着半圆形盖子的盘子。  
在这个时节，那只可能是一个做好后放在这里冷却的巧克力。晚饭后使用过厨房的是Master和马修，他们一起做了很多巧克力，然后拿到餐厅去包装好。这个巧克力会不会是Master做的呢？既然给大家的巧克力都装好了，那么这个就是Master的本命巧克力了吧。  
她犹豫了很久，好奇心终于占了上风——只是偷看一下，Master不会知道的。  
阿比盖尔终于打开冰箱门，轻轻把那个盘子拖出来，小心翼翼地掀开盖子。  
是一个长方形的巧克力，边角圆润，用白巧克力作为基底，中间部分似乎调进了抹茶粉，呈现淡淡的薄荷色，中心部分画着一个白色的图案——两个菱形套在一起，是迦勒底的标志。  
普普通通，没什么特别的，又好像有些眼熟。阿比盖尔疑惑地把它放回原处。  
啊——当她给自己的巧克力洒上糖粉时，突然想到——那块巧克力有点像迦勒底的制服，如果它的两侧不是白色而是黑色的话。

-2月14日-

还在迦勒底时，窗外只能看到漫天的暴风雪。现在来到彷徨海，则只能从魔术投影的“窗子”看到雾气弥漫、波涛汹涌的大海。  
除了这片海，这个世界只剩下一眼望不到边际的白色大地，和本不应存在的异闻带。  
“你在这里啊。”  
坐在窗边的藤丸立香抬起头，看到始皇帝站在几步之外。在昏暗的走廊中，这位来自异闻带的、超越了人类的王身着华服，周身好像在发着光。  
“陛下来找我，有什么事吗？”  
“没有什么事。朕只是想在这座建筑里随意走走，参观一下罢了。据那个小姑娘达芬奇说，这里到处都有魔术的痕迹，是与秦的仙术完全不同的法术，朕很感兴趣。不过朕刚才看到一个头上长着角、身上缠着绸缎的姑娘在到处找你，你不去看看她有何急事吗？”  
他描述的明显是清姬，本想站起来的立香说着“不不不，不了”，又缩了回去。  
“刚才听到几个姑娘的对话，才知道这个节日的巧克力也有‘义理’和‘本命’之分。不必用这种心虚的表情看着朕，朕自然知道‘本命’是要交给对你来说更重要的人吧？但是好像还没有送出去呢？再不快些的话，节日就要结束了。”  
立香不由得攥紧了一直握在手里的小盒子。他不想撒谎，也无法敷衍过去，在这几位古代王面前，他总是有一种自己会被完全看穿的感觉。  
“其实，这个巧克力是没办法送出去的，”他终于说，看着面前皇帝那双更像非人类的红色眼睛，有些无奈地微笑起来：“因为那个人已经不在了。”  
皇帝露出了意外的神色，他又赶紧说道：“我知道这样很傻，但就是想做些什么。既然为每个人都准备了巧克力，只是没有他的，有点……”  
“嗯。朕可以理解。这个人是个什么样的人，朕倒是很好奇。”  
“他——”  
立香看向窗外灰蒙蒙的天空和翻滚的海面，想起迦勒底的长廊和高窗；那个人的背影在前面匆匆走着，然后忍不住停下脚步，注视着窗外仿佛永远不会止息的暴风雪。  
他没能看到雪山上湛蓝的天空，迦勒底也没能在人类史的第二次危机开始时平安保留下来。  
“他看起来有些靠不住，但是在上一次人类史的危机里，是他指挥着整个迦勒底，并且一直在背后支持着我。有些人可能会认为他胆小，但其实他很勇敢。”  
_——虽然很害怕也很悲伤，但这毕竟是我能做到的事。既然这样，就算痛苦也要由我来完成才行。_  
“他早就知道我们会面对什么，知道他使用了那个宝具会付出什么样的代价，但为了打败盖提亚，他还是那样做了，而我只能看着，无能为力。”  
立香弯下腰，用拳头掩住了脸，手中的小盒子抵在额头上。  
“我一直不知道他背负着这些，这么长时间以来，不知道他是以什么样的心情等待着最后走进时间神殿。在那时，我本以为我在做的事情是拯救世界，同样也是在保护他，他是个普通的医生，留在迦勒底，本该是最安全的地方——”  
“但你完成了他交给你的任务，不是吗？”  
“是的，”立香抬起头来，注视着那双奇异的红色眼睛，“我以为一切已经结束，我保护了人类史，可是人类史又陷入危机，这一次，连迦勒底都没有保护下来。我一直在大家的帮助下才勉强前行，如果我不能保护他们，再次失去谁的话，如果这一次，我没能挽救人类史的话——其实我一直都很害怕。”  
“这个人能做到知晓自己的终结仍走向它，可敬可叹。”始皇帝说，“正如你所说，真正的勇敢是即使害怕，也能去直面所惧怕的事物。担忧与恐惧乃是人之常情，依朕看来，你肩上所背负的压力同样沉重，你的勇气也并不亚于他，只要你能坚持本心，继续走下去，不管结果如何，都没有辜负他。”  
帝王看着眼前的少年，光芒再次在那双清澈的蓝色眼睛里闪亮起来，其中的希望则从未熄灭；这是他那远去的国度中不存在的火花，他想要与他并肩而行，看看他最终会迎来什么样的结果。

立香走进房间时，灯光自动亮起。白色的床和四壁、简单的陈设和盆栽，与记忆中的房间很相像，但到底有所不同。这里是新的迦勒底，他仍然在旅途中前行，邂逅不同的人们。  
他坐在床边，打开小礼盒，拿起那块白色与绿色相间的巧克力，咬了一口。  
很甜，但又有点儿苦，大概是因为抹茶吧。

-END-


End file.
